The structure of existing Micro-USB sockets typically comprise an insulator body (often referred to as a housing), a plurality of terminals arranged within the housing, and a shield surrounding the housing. In order to securely fix the Micro-USB socket to the circuit board, to guard against having the applied force of another mating plug influence the electrical connection between the Micro-USB socket and the circuit board when that plug connects with the Micro-USB socket, and finally to extend the life of the Micro-USB socket, the usual approach is to start by changing the structure of the shield. For example, in the connector shield structure described in Chinese patent CN280778Y, the shield comprises an upper flat plate and two side plates, the front ends of the two side plates have a joining portion that can snap together, and each of the rear edges of the two joining portions has a flange that is bent and extends downward; when the two joining portions are snapped together, these two flanges form a flange region, and the flange region can be soldered or fastened to the slot of the circuit board. For one thing, using this type of flange region structural arrangement can reinforce the connection between the Micro-USB socket and the circuit board. For another thing, it can provide support for the port space at the front end of the socket, thus enabling the socket to withstand the applied force of mating plugs being inserted and removed numerous times. However, the flange region of such a structure is on approximately the same straight line, horizontally, as the forward fixing legs extending downward from the two side plates, and all are distributed toward the front of the middle portion of the shield. As a result, when another mating plug is inserted and downward insertion force is exerted and acts on the front end of the connector's shield, the forward fixing leg of the shield and the flange region can act as a fulcrum, generating turning torque and lifting the rear portion of the connector, leading to the detachment of the soldering portion of the terminals and thus harming the electrical connection between the connector and the circuit board. Therefore, there is room for further improvement.